deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis "D" Fluer
"Do not call me Diamond. I am Alexis D Fluer, the light of the power inside me...That light has awakened, and its high time justice catches up to you...And serves you its right!" Alexis "D" Fluer is the awakened form of Diamond "A" by Zinniax-13. Death Battle Ideas TBA Backstory Alexis "D" Fluer was once known as the infamous thief known as Diamond "A" before many hard events came along that started to make her question her own destiny. When this happened, her light started to unlock, and slowly began the crusade for justice/ Eventually she achieved the perfect balance and awakened her true form. She currently works to restore peace in the multiverses, helping out the The Stars of Order Death Battle Info Personal Name: Alexis D Fluer Age: 28 (Aging has stopped since achieving this status) Height: 6'04 Weight: 195 lbs Gender: Female Armors She can use different armors which have different amounts of power. She will always start with the weaker ones and only move to the stronger ones if she HAS to. Expert Mage Armor (Her trademark default armor. This armor gives her the expert-mages staff and boosts her magical abilities by 50% and softens blows of psychical attacks) Master-Made Armor (This armor comes with a mage stone that boosts her magic and strength by 50% and softens the blows of physical attacks) Legendary-Mage Armor (This armor doubles her magical ability and strength by 100% and gives her access to powerful darkness magic. It softens blow of physical attacks and weak magical attacks) Holy Armors The Holy Armors are armors blessed by the divine which she can tap into and use these armors in combat. Only 1 of these armors can be used in one battle. Armor of the Nordic Star (This armor boosts her Strength and Endurance by 300% and gives her access to very destructive darkness and ice magic, along with softening blows of most weak-level magic attacks and mid-level ice and darkness attacks) Armor of the Sun's Grace (This armor boosts her Strength and Speed by 300% and gives her access to very destructive light and fire magic, along with softening blows from most magical attacks and further softening light and fire attacks.) Armor of the Storms Fury (This armor boosts her Endurance and Speed by 300% along with gaining access to destructive lightning and time magic. This also softens the blow of most physical attacks and softens the blows of lightning and time magic) Divinity Armors Divinity Armors are ancient, powerful relics formed from the raw willpower of the gods that manifested into divine power. Tapping into one of these armors boosts her Strength, Speed and Endurance by 500%. She can on;y use one per fight, and MUST stay in that armor for the rest of the fight) Armor of Elemental-Supremacy (This armor gives her access to the most destructive elemental magic around and takes 25% reduced damage from elemental attacks and 40% reduced damage from physical attacks) Armor of Eternal Twilight (This armor gives her access to the most destructive Light, Darkness and Time magic around and softens the blows of any light or darkness attacks by 30% and reduces the effectiveness of hostile time magic. It also gives her flight) Skills and Abilities Superhuman Strength: She can lift up to 500 tons with ease. Superhuman Durability: She can tank continental hits with ease, and in her stronger forms, star-busting hits. Elemental Magic: She can preform elemental magic, the effectiveness of this magic depends on what armor she has tapped into at the time. Time-Control: (Only can be used in Holy and Divinity Armors) She can manipulate time to slow, or speed it in different ways. She can slow enemies or speed her own time to make herself faster. Twilight Magic: (Only in Holy and Divinity Armors) She can use VERY powerful light and darkness magic which are strong enough to bust planets. They can bust stars if in her divinity armor. Screen-Barrier: (A magical skill she can use that forms a screen of magic that deflects projectiles and can knocks back opponents back if they strike it. It lasts for 2 seconds) Teleport: (She can teleport up to 3 miles at a time) Illusion-Step: (She can form illusions of herself as she moves, this lasts for 10 seconds at a time) Judgment of Destiny: (Her finisher, which she can only use in a Divinity Armor) She forms 2 energy rings and throws them. IF they connect, they trap the opponent and proceeds to do a brutal set of attacks before combining her magic into one attack that can destroy half a solar system) Feats Defeated Soulanax and Connor Temporalis. Fought Destruction-18 and Creation-17 to a standstill. Saved the Stars of Order 10 times total so far. Survived planet-busting and star hits quite often. Flaws Can be quite timid and often doesn't fight unless she has to. Low combat experience. Too forgiving. Very slow unless she uses her teleport or is in her stronger armors. Lost by Zinax, a physically MUCH weaker opponent. Mary Sue Score 40 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Time Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Elementals Category:Darkness Users Category:Original Characters